boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
JeemTV
JeemTV (Arabic: تلفزيون جيم) often abbreviated to (ج), formerly the Al Jazeera Children's Channel (JCC) (Arabic: قناة الجزيرة للأطفال), is a pan-Arab channel, for children between 7 and 12 years old. It is owned by the Al Jazeera Media Network. History The story starts with JCC, the free to air children’s channel that was founded in September 2005. On 29 March 2013, JCC was rebranded as JeemTV. The word "Jeem" is a reference to the letter in the Arabic alphabet. It is depicted in the logo. On April 1, 2016, Jeem TV and Baraem on Arabsat and Nilesat have both been encrypted in favour of HD feeds available exclusively via the beIN Channels Network service. However, the pan-European feeds of both channels via Hot Bird remains free-to-air in SD-only format. Programming Content featuring children includes: *debate shows *magazine-programmes, covering educational themes such as: science, technology and sports *quizzes and game-shows The channel also broadcasts nature documentaries and cartoon and animation programmes. The content is mostly third-party foreign shows, though the channel does produce some material itself. The bought-in material is selected from the international market. Foreign-language material is translated into Arabic, either by voice-over, dubbing or by subtitles. The channel produces its own cartoon TV series and other animations, and also participates in co-productions with other public service children’s channels around the world. JeemTV's Channel is free to view on Badr, Arabsat, Nilesat, Hotbird and Eurobird and is also distributed by a number of other operators across Europe. Jeem TV developed its multimedia programme for learning and creativity with an interactive website. The website is bilingual in Arabic and English and provides more than 200 hours of educational and entertainment material. Members can also upload their images and videos and share them with other children around the world. Programming for the pre-school sector, aged 3 to 6 years old, is presented under the title Baraem. Programmes *''1001 Nights'' *''Al Alam Soual'' *''Al Maaa'' *''Al Tabaq Al Taer'' *''Ala Al Hawa'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Space Goofs'' *''All About Animals'' *''Allison & Lillia'' *''Allo Marhaba'' *''Animalia'' *''Anta Batal'' *''Asha'' *''Atfal al-Mahjar'' *''Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team'' *''The International Quran Competition'' *''Arthur'' *''Bait al-A'ila'' *''Billy and Buddy'' *''Bordj Al Jaras'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Circo Massimo'' *''Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Deadly 60'' *''Eliot Kid'' *''The Furchester Hotel'' * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *''The Garfield Show'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Get Bushwise'' *''Gombby'' *''Huna Wa Hunak'' *''Jeem Cup'' *''Jules Verne's Amazing Journeys'' *''Kallemni'' *''Khair Al Kalam'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Lexa'' *''Lilpri'' *''Lulu Wa Marmar'' *''Maa Al Tayar'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Me and my Monsters'' *''M.I. High'' *''Min Hawlina'' *''Miniman'' *''Mister Maker'' *''Passiflore'' *''Petit Petit Muse'' *''Petite Princess Yucie'' *''Petz Club'' *''PhysiaKawn'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Safha Riyadiyyah'' *''Secret Jouju'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Super GALS!'' *''Taala Maana'' *''Tariq Al Najah'' *''Teletoon Advance'' *''Tom and Jerry's World'' *''The Great Stars of the Circus'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' *''Vary Peri'' *''Wild Water World'' *''Saladin: The Animated Series'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Zoobles!'' *''Z-Squad'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' Category:Channels Category:Channels in Qatar Category:Al Jazeera Category:Al Jazeera Media Networks Category:Al Jazeera Children's Channel Category:On/Off Interactive Contents Category:3D Animation Category:CGI Animation